


Playground Blues

by Gallifrey101



Series: Between the Lines [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Homophobia, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1666334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallifrey101/pseuds/Gallifrey101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie was crying.</p>
<p>He wanted to help her, really, he did. But what the heck were you supposed to say to a crying girl?</p>
<p>A Timestamp for Between the Lines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playground Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! :D
> 
> So, I just thought I'd let you guys know that I will occasionally write timestamps for certain parts in Between the Lines. Although I love writing in the style I use for Between the Lines, I do miss using my normal narrative. So, when the situation calls for it, I might write a little fic like this one to sate me. Oh, and I will always put the passage that inspired it at the beginning of the fic. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :)

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #2**

**(12:37 PM)**

Why am I friends with you?

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(12:37 PM)**

Because I'm your brother's best friend and you're like the little brother I never wanted. 

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(12:38 PM)**

Also, you had the cutest little crush on me when you were eight.

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #2**

**(12:38 PM)**

YOU PROMISED YOU’D STOP BRINGING THAT UP.

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(12:39 PM)**

But Sammy! You brought me dead flowers! It was adorable!

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #2**

**(12:39 PM)**

CHARLIE.

 

**TEXT FROM CHARLIE**

**(12:45 PM)**

You even gave me one of those little ‘do you like me’ notes, with the checkboxes and everything! I mean, that’s what made me come out to your brother. I felt so guilty. I asked Dean how I should tell you that I only got crushes on girls and he was confused because he liked girls AND guys and he thought that’s what everyone felt. We came out to each other because of you, Sam. YOU MADE US REALIZE OUR FULL HOMOSEXUAL POTENTIAL. 

 

**TEXT FROM HANDMAIDEN #2**

**(12:46 PM)**

PLEASE, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, STOP TALKING, I’VE TOLD YOU I DO NOT LIKE THIS STORY.

 

(*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*)

 

Charlie was crying. 

It was recess. Teachers scurried everywhere, yelling at children to behave or, in some cases, keep the sand on the ground and out of their mouths. No one noticed the redhead curled up in the furthest corner of the playground, her tiny frame shaking slightly. 

Dean had noticed she’d been acting weird ever since they’d hung out last night. It had started out okay. Charlie had come over with an armful of new books she’d gotten from the library, ready to explore the world of mythical creatures with her best friend. Dean had been excited, but had needed to take a quick trip to the bathroom before they got started. 

Dean came back after just three minutes, ready to look at Charlie’s new books, only to find her on his couch, her eyes shiny. He’d asked her what was wrong, but she’d mutely shaken her head, mumbled something about needing to go home, and left without another word. She’d even forgotten her books! Needless to say, Dean had been worried and shocked.

And now, here she was, quietly sobbing with no one to comfort her. Dean bit his lip. He wanted to help her, really, he did. But what the heck were you supposed to say to a crying girl? All his other friends were boys and they never cried. The only crying person he ever had to deal with was Sammy and all he had to do was give him a band-aid and a hug before he would happily skip off, tears forgotten.

With a deep breath, Dean marched towards his best friend, face determined as he approached. He plopped down beside her, scooting as close as he could get without bumping their shoulders together. “Hey, Charlie,” he said quietly, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye.

He heard her sniffle and a quiet, “Hey,” met his ears. Still, she didn’t bother moving her head from her arms.

He sighed, turning to face her with a trouble expression. “Charlie, I don’t know how to do this. I know you’re crying and I know it had something to do with last night. Please talk to me. I don’t want you to be sad.”

He heard her let out a shaky breath before she slowly lifted her head, her light green eyes wet, puffy, and red. Snot dripped out her nose and she quickly wiped it away with the back of her hand, her flushed face reddening even more. Dean didn’t really care though. His little brother was so gross, Dean couldn’t even tell if anyone did anything disgusting anymore. He was immune.

“Dean, am I a freak?” she asked, voice trembling slightly.

Dean frowned, giving her an incredulous look. “No. Of course not. Why would you say that?”

Without saying another word, Charlie dug a hand into her pocket and thrust a crumpled piece of paper into his hands. Dean gave her a confused look before looking down at the note, his eyes scanning the wobbly letters quickly.

_Do you like me?_

_Yes []_

_No []_

_Maybe []_

Dean raised an eyebrow. It wasn’t her handwriting . . . which meant she got it from someone else. Dean blinked. So, someone had a crush on Charlie. Big whoop. What was she so upset about?

“Uh . . . ” Dean started, unsure of what to say. “Who gave you this?”

“Your brother,” she answered quietly, picking at a loose strand in her jeans.

“Sammy gave you this!?” Dean asked in shock. He blinked. Wow. He didn’t know he had it in him. “Look, I don’t wanna be mean, but why are you so upset? It’s kinda cute.”

She turned to him, a new flood of tears leaking out her eyes. “I know it’s cute! And I love your brother, Dean, you know I do! But not like that!”

Dean frowned and crinkled his nose. “Are you crying because you don’t like him back? Charlie, he’s eight. If you liked him back, it would be weird.”

She sniffled, leaning her head against Dean’s shoulder. “I know that too. But . . . I’m different, Dean. I want to be able to tell Sam he’s too young for me and that’s the only reason I’m saying no. I want to tell him when we’re older I’d go out with him, but I can’t.”

Dean furrowed his brow. Sure, his brother could be a pest, but he couldn’t see why Charlie wouldn’t like him. “Um, okay. Why not?”

She let out a choked sob, burying her face into his shoulder. “Because I only like girls,” she whispered. 

Dean blinked, swiveling his head to look at her in confusion. “ _Only_ girls?”

She nodded, dragging the back of her hand across her eyes and sniffling. “I don’t know what to do. It’s not normal, Dean.”

“So . . . ” Dean managed slowly, the rusty gears turning in his head. “You didn’t grow up liking boys before slowly starting to like girls too?”

Charlie sniffled again, lifting her head away from his shoulder to look at him in confusion. “Uh, no. Why?”

Dean frowned. “I thought - I mean, doesn’t _everyone_ grow up liking the other gender before they start liking their own?”

Charlie’s confused look deepened. “No, Dean. Why? Is that how - do you . . . ?”

“I like girls and boys,” Dean said with a shrug, although the frown hadn’t left his face. “I used to like Cassie, but now I like Aaron. Why? Is that bad?”

Charlie bit her lip, nodding slowly. “I think so. That’s why I’m upset. You’re not supposed to like your own gender. It means there’s something wrong with you.”

Dean’s eyes narrowed. “Pfft. Says who?”

Charlie’s lower lip quivered. “The church my aunt takes me to.”

Dean sighed. That stupid church! Charlie complained about it every Sunday. She’d told him her parents didn’t like going, but her aunt always told them that it was what she needed and it would give her faith and a bunch of other junk they couldn’t care less about. Charlie mentioned she hated what she learned there and that it was so boring it made her want to puke. The only reason she told her parents she liked it was because her friend, Harry, was there and if she left, she wouldn’t see him anymore.

“Well, you know what, Charlie?” he asked, eyes darting back and forth to make sure there were no teachers around. He leaned forward so they wouldn’t be heard and said, “That is the biggest load of bullshit I have ever heard.”

“Dean!” Charlie gasped, letting out a slight giggle and smacking his chest. He grinned, happy he’d gotten her to laugh. “You can’t say that here! You _know_ how strict the teachers are!”

He rolled his eyes. “Well, it’s true! Why do you even care what they say? You hate it there! You say you don’t get anything they tell you and you think it’s all stupid! You barely pay attention to anything they say anyway! Why does this one thing matter?”

She shrugged, diverting her eyes from her best friend as she hid a sniffle behind her sleeve. He sighed, slinging an arm around her shoulder and pulling her close. “I don’t think there’s anything wrong with you liking girls. I doubt Sammy does either. All that matters is your family and if your family loves _you_ , they won’t care who _you_ love.”

Charlie bit her lip. “What about my aunt?”

Dean shrugged. “Your aunt is a sleazeball and a creep. Screw her.”

Charlie giggled again, wrapping her arms around his middle. “Thanks, Dean.”

“No problem. And, hey, at least now we know that you’ll never get a crush on me.”

She stuck her tongue out in disgust. “Gross. Don’t make me nauseous, Winchester.”

Dean delivered a playful punch to her shoulder, a smile threatening to spread across his face. “There is an awesome side to this whole situation, you know.”

She cocked an eyebrow. “Oh yeah? What’s that?”

Dean grinned. “This is gonna make one hell of a story to tell Sammy when he grows up.”


End file.
